Kutu!
by Avalonia Lagi Galau
Summary: One shot! Naruto meminta temannya untuk menghilangkan kutu dirambutnya. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan oleh temannya! Hmm.. Gimana ya? Warning : Gaje, abal, norak, OOC, typo, Berat bersih : 750 kata, pendek.


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto sensei lah!

**Title : **Kutu!

**Story made by : **Kitaru Uchiha

**Genre : **Humor

**Rated :** K+

**Warning : **OOCness, norak, humor kagak lucu, abal, typo, One shot!, Don't like Derita lo (?)

**Summary : **One shot! Naruto meminta temannya untuk menghilangkan kutu dirambutnya. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan oleh temannya! Hmm.. Gimana ya?

* * *

Di rumah Naruto.

" Aaahhhhh!" Naruto sibuk menggaruk rambutnya yang super gatal itu. Sudah berbagai cara dia menghilangkan KUTU dirambutnya, dimulai dari garuk-garuk ditembok, ditiang, dipager, disisir, dimeja. Dan keramas setiap hari. eeehhh malah nambah parah, kutunya kagak ilang-ilang. Nambah banyak mungkin? Kasihan Naruto. Udah sabar aja Nar entar ilang tu Kutu.  
( Naruto : Abis gimana lagiiii? udah berbulan-bulan kagak ilang Thor! * sambil merengek*)

Hmmmm... Gua pikir-pikir dulu nih, aha! I punya ide nih Nar.

( Naruto : Apaan thor?).

Kasih tau gak yaaaa?

( Naruto : Author pelit! Author pelit! * nangis sambil ngebukin meja*)

Ok ok, Jangan nangis. Cup cup, jangan nangis dong Nar. Udah gede nangis malu lo?

( Naruto : BANYAK BACOTNYA LU! CEPET KATAKAN!) * Author di rasengan Naruto*

Fine, gini minta bantu temen lu aja. Siapa tau ada yang bisa ngilangin kutu lo!

( Naruto : Ide yang super sekali! Yuk thor!)

Woi, tunggu Nar lagi besepatu nih. WOIIIIIII

Naruto akhirnya pergi dari gubuknya menuju kerumah teman-temannya.

* * *

~ _Di rumah Sasuke ~_

Naruto : *ngetok pintu* Assalamualaikum, Atuk ohhh atuk (?)

Sasuke : Iya-iya, tunggu dulu! * Bukain pintu *

Naruto : * terengah-engah* Sas, bantuin dong!

Sasuke : Kenapa, kayak abis dikejer Akamaru aja lo! Masuk dulu.

Naruto : * Masuk* *duduk di sofa* Bantuin dong Sas!

Sasuke : Bantuin apa?

Naruto : Gini, rambut gua ada kutu, bantu ngilangin Kutu gua dong Sas!

Sasuke : Yaelah, cuma kutu doang to! itu ma centil. Sini gua ada cara untuk ngilangin kutunya.

Naruto : gimana Sas?

Sasuke : Keramas udah?

Naruto : Iya, malah kagak mempan.

Sasuke : AHA, ada cara satu lagi! Pake api gua.

Naruto : * Ngacir * BUSEEEEETTTTTT! KAGAK MAU MATI GUA SAS!

Sasuke : *Ngejer* Nar! gak pa pa, kagak sakit. Paling aja botak rambut lo!

Naruto : *Ngumpet di kolong tempat tidur* KAGAK MAU!

Sasuke : * Narik-narik Naruto* Gak pa pa Naruto! Sini nggak!

Naruto : POKOKNYA GUE KAGAK MAU!

Sasuke : * Ngiket Naruto* Nah, tetep disitu. Jurus api!

Naruto : * Kabur * LARI!

Sasuke : NARUTO! TUNGGU! hahhh, dasar bocah!

* * *

~ _Di rumah Sakura ~_

Naruto : * Ngetok pintu* Sakura chan.

Sakura : * bukain pintu* Iya Naruto, masuk dulu!

Naruto : * masuk * Eh... anu Sakura chan bantu gua.

Sakura : Ada apa Naruto ?

Naruto : Sakura chan bisa gak ngilagin kutu gue?

Sakura : * Mikir * Ohhh, kutu! Bisa- bisa! tunggu ya! * berlari kekamar*

Naruto : Hehehehe. Sakura kan ahli dalam obat. Kenapa gak dari 1 bulan yang lalu ya? bego' lo Nar! *ngebukin kepala sendiri*

Sakura : * balik lagi* Nar! obatnya abis! maaf ya!

Naruto : Kenapa? kan bisa bikin lagi.

Sakura : Susah Nar nyari bumbunya. Mau ke middle earth dulu lah, mau neliti dulu kek. ( middle earth? emangnya film lord of the ring)

Naruto : Yahhhh. gitu ya? ya udah gua cabut.

Sakura : hati-hati dijalan ya!

* * *

~ _Di rumah sai ~_

Naruto : Hahhh, gue terpaksa kesini * ngetok pintu*

Sai : Ya Naruto, silahkan masuk.

Naruto : Widihhh, formal banget lu. Tumben!

Sai : menurut buku ku tidak sopan berbicara dengan orang dengan obrolan biasa. Nah, ada apa Naruto?

Naruto : Sai, bisa minta tolong gak?

Sai : Apa saja Naruto, dengan senang hati.

Naruto : Tolong ilangin kutu di rambutku!

Sai : Hmmmm... kalau itu sih aku tidak tahu, tapi aku beli buku cara pembasmi kutu di Gramedia. Nih buat kamu. *nyodorin buku*

Naruto : Ummmm... thank you Sai

Sai : You're welcome, hati-hati ya!

* * *

~ _Di rumah Kakashi ~_

Naruto : Ngetok lagi dahh

Kakashi : *buka pintu* masuk Nar.

Naruto : AAAAAHHHHHH!

Kakashi : Nar, ngapain teriak-teriak?

Naruto : Sensei nih ngagetin orang aja, gua kira sadako lagi lewat.

Kakashi :*Dalem lubuk hatinya* Teganya kau Naruto.

Naruto : By the way Kakashi sensei bantu aku dong!

Kakashi : Bantu? bantu apaan?

Naruto : Ilangin kutu di rambut gua.

Kakashi : Wah! kalo gitu gua kagak bisa bantu Nar. Tapi kawan gua bisa bantu.

Naruto : Hah! siapa! Siapa! panggilin dong.

Kakashi : Tidak bisa sekarang Nar. dia lagi di ragunan sekarang.

Naruto : Hmmm... emangnya siapa sih dia.

Kakashi : Orang utan.

Naruto : HUAPAAAA! KAGAK MAU! *Kabur*

Kakashi : Lha, kok kabur?

* * *

~ _Kembali ke rumah Naruto ~_

Gimana Nar ada yang mempan

Naruto : Kagak ada Thor.

Thar, thor, thar, thor, emangnya gua thor yang di the Avenger itu? panggil gua cia aja kenapa?

Naruto : Lo bukan Thor yang di the Avengers itu. Tapi tarian yang dari Indonesia itu.

Itu tari tor-tor Naruto. Tari tor-tor.

Naruto : Hahahahaha, aduh kepalaku! gatal! Gatal!

* * *

Pendek banget! * Author diblender Reader * hahahahaha. memang di sengajain pendek sih! gara-gara kehabisan ide. * Diinjek*

AKHIR KATA! Repiew pliss *puppy eyes*


End file.
